1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bore-lining tubing and to a method of lining a drilled bore.
2. Background of the Invention
Expandable downhole tubulars are being used increasingly in the oil and gas exploration and production industry.
It is amongst the objects of embodiments of the present invention to provide downhole tubing which facilitates the hanging and cementing of an expandable liner.